the_walking_dead_universe_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 - Beginnings
Harvey sat quietly as he twiddled away at a piece of wood with his pocket knife. With life being as dangerous as it was, he'd never expected it to be this boring. At the back of his mind he knew that eventually he may miss the days when he had nothing much to do other than carve faces into wood but he decided anything would be better than this. A soft clip-clop from the distance roused him from his daydream state and caught his attention. He looked over to where the sound was coming from and smiled when he saw Holly Lancaster coming down the road on her horse, Maiden. She slowed down and jumped off her horse as he ran over to her, along with Bill Eisenheir. She smiled lightly down at them as she tossed a small bad over at Bill "There's your reading selection for the month, I hope you enjoy it..." He nodded, thanked her and walked off. Harvey stayed and helped her bring back the rest of the supplies back to their makeshift supplies storage. Waiting there for them was Millie Lakeside, daydreaming as always. Holly had mostly grabbed clothing, deodorant and medicine but she had managed to get her hands on a few little goodies. They were all added to the count and stored away. The camp didn't really have a leader. Sure, there were people who had charisma but they lacked the responsibility to lead. For the most part the group worked together to survive and make due with what they had. They all prayed for the day when the army would roll through with comfy beds and hot showers. However, with every passing day the likelihood of that happening felt smaller and smaller. There had initially been around 7 people in the group at first, two of them being Harvey and his younger cousin, Sharlet. They'd been staying in Savannah when the whole thing started, but they were smart enough to get out while they could. Eventually the group began to grow and expand, more people joining every day. Walkers had never been a problem as they had made their camp west of Savannah and the road there was a long one. However as the fresh meat became rotting meat, the walkers in the city had begun to fan out. This combined with a constant lack of food and supplies could mean the end of the group at any time. Bill was quiet enough and kept to himself. He didn't really have a big say in the politics of the group and that's the way he likes it. He keeps himself occupied by reading an endless stack of books. Holly was a favourite of Harvey. She was considerably older than him, 13 years to be exact, but that didn't weaken their friendship. She had arrived to the camp in the early days, just after it had been set up. She had arrived as a stranger with a horse, but was now a vital part of the group and a good friend, despite her awkward social skills. She kept to herself in her own way and she meant no harm by it. There were various other people at the camp that Harvey didn't really know but that he hoped to get to know within time. He returned to the stump he had been sitting upon previously. He knew things couldn't possibly stay this boring forever. And in his gut he looked forward to the day when he would get to show himself as a worthy survivor. Category:Stories Category:Season 1